International Ninja School gaasaku itasaku
by pame-4-me
Summary: Sakura va a un internado de ninjas, pero mientras esta ahi sus padres son secuestrados y para salvarse deciden casar a sakura con itachi, pero sakura esta enamorada de gaara! "Amor, celos, y aventura todo en la misma escuela!"
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Capitulo # 1

Últimamente mis padres han estado ocupados con sus nuevos trabajos como Anbus de konoha, así que decidí que lo mejor para ellos seria que yo me fuera a un internado mientras ellos se acostumbraban a sus nuevas misiones. Ellos aceptaron mi propuesta porque no les dije que lo hacia por ellos, solo les dije que me gustaría vivir una nueva experiencia, lo cual es 100% mentira, ya que para mi eso de experimentar cosas nuevas no se me da.

Mi madre cuando tubo mi edad estudio en un internado llamado HEINA *se pronuncia jeina* (High Elite International Ninja Academy) y decidieron que seria un buen lugar para mi. Y ahí mi es donde todo comenzó…

-sakura ya estas lista?- decía la señora haruno nerviosa

-si mama no te preocupes, voy a estar bien- respondió sakura con un gran suspiro

Sakura se despidió y se metió a la escuela mientras su mama entre llanto decía: -mi hija esta creciendo *sniff**sniff*-

-t-tu eres la de n-nuevo ingreso?-pregunto una tímida joven

-si me llamo sakura- le dijo contesto

-yo me llamo hi-hinata, mucho gusto sa-sakura-san-le dijo poniéndose roja

-que sucede tienes fiebre?- pregunto sakura al ver que hinata estaba roja.

-hola hinata!!- dijo un güero mientras sonreía y se dirigía hacia donde estaban -Eeh? Hay una nueva alumna?!

-soy sakura- le dijo la pelirosa mientras estiraba la mano para saludarlo

El oji-azul le respondió el saludo –yo me llamo naruto y sere el próximo hoka_g_ue-

-hokaque?!- dijo sakura sorprendida -entonces tu eres de konoha! –

-si! Conoces konoha? Hinata-chan también es de ahí!- dijo naruto sonriendo

-enserio? Tu también hinata? Yo también soy de konoha!- dijo sakura dejando salir una sonrisa

-naruto, hinata! Como les fue el fin de sema—quien es ella?- dijo una güera de pelo largo

-hola ino, ella es sakura, también es de konoha!-

-es verdad lo que dice naruto, sakura?-

-si, todo es verdad ino-

-sa-sakura-san te gustaría almorzar con nosotros hoy?-

-yo?- sakura no sabia que decir, nunca fue buena haciendo amigos y tenia miedo de estropearlo

-si sakura, es una gran idea!- le dijo ino dándole una palmada en la espalda para que se animara

-esta bien-

-bueno entonces te veo en el almuerzo sakura! Adiós hinata, bye naruto!- y se fue ino

-quieres que te mostremos la escuela, sakura-chan?-

-si claro, me encetaría-

-entonces dinos, cuales son tus clases?-

-….?-

-si sakura-san cual es tu n-nivel?-

-ah! Estoy en 1a-

-1ª?? Debes de ser muy inteligente!! Ni hinata esta en ese nivel!- dijo naruto sorprendido

-entonces no estaré con ninguno de ustedes en clases?- pregunto sakura decepcionada

-solo son pocas clases asi, las clases de teoría, pero los entrenamientos y las practicas las tendremos juntos, sakura-chan!-

-q-quieres que t-te digamos quienes están en tu sal-salón?-

Naruto y Hinata tomaron una libreta y empesaron a apuntar muchas cosas, borraban algunas y en otras no estaban de acuerdo con lo que pensaba el otro pero al final le dieron la lista a sakura y decía asi:

_Orochimaru= El profesor mas raro de todos, haz todos sus trabajos y evita hacerlo enojar._

_Sasuke= Se lleva con Karin y kimimaro, odia a itachi su hermano, es un creido de lo peor, pero es de los ninjas mas codiciados por las chicas, tiene su club de admiradoras (ino es una de ellas)_

_Gaara= Es el kasekague, tiene un poder temimble y por eso nadie se atreve a hablarle exepto por sus familiares y amigos. Sus amigos son neji shikamaru y naruto, a el resto de los ninjas los odia… especialmente a sasuke. Es de los ninjas mas fuertes de HEINA y también tiene su club de admiradoras_

_Neji= primo de hinata, el solo cree en el destino y en sus amigos, pero es un amigo muy leal y es muy fuerte._

_Shikamaru= es flojo y muy listo, le gusta la hermana de gaara, temari y su hobbie es dormir._

_Karin= La chica mas popular del instituto, ERA la única chica en el nivel 1-a pero ya no (ahora esta sakura) Le gusta sasuke y haría cualquier cosas por estar con el. Es hija del director asi que lo mejor es no tener ningún problema con ella._

_Kimimaro= de los ninjas mas fuertes de HEINA, es temimble y durante batalla sus armas son sus huesos que los puede manejar por medio de su chakra… no te acerques a el!_

_Sasori= es miembro de los akatsuki… no sabemos mucho de ellos…_

_Itachi= también es miembro de los akatsuki…_

_Pain= miembro de los akatsuki_

_Konan= miembro de los akatsuki_

_Deidara= miembro de los akatsuki_

_Nota importante sakura: todas las niñas aman a los akatsuki y los niños les temen asi que mejor no trates de llenar la lista y averiguar lo que pueden hacer._

-gracias hinata, gracias naruto, guardare bien esto-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2

Sakura entro al salón de clases y vio que todos estaban platicando, también noto que es salón se dividía en 3. Los de las capas negras de hasta atraz que sakura suponía eran los akatsuki ya que se veian muy misteriosos. Los de la derecha, que seguramente era el grupo de sasuke ya que vio a una chica y supuso que era Karin. Y el de la izquierda, que debía de ser el grupo de gaara.

-Que no piensas sentarte niña?- pregunto el profesor mientras entraba al salón

-Lo siento… yo…-

-ella es la nueva orochimaru-sensei - dijo un pelirrojo

-eso ya lo se gaara, haber niña como te llamas?-

-me llamo sakura-

-de acuerdo sakura, tu lugar será junto al de gaara. Entendido?-

-si orochimaru-sensei – dijo mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

Sakura se sentó y observo a los que le rodeaban. Ala izquierda tenia a Gaara, a la derecha tenia a un niño igual de serio que gaara pero completamente diferente físicamente, y atrás había otro con rasgos muy parecidos al muchacho de su derecha. *deben ser los hermanos… los hermanos… no recuerdo como se llamaban, voy a ver en la lista* pensó sakura mientras sacaba su lista.

-uchiha- susurro

-ehh?- pregunto el menor de los uchiha

-etto.. perdón- dijo sakura avergonzándose

-que tienes ahí?- pregunto mirando el papel que sakura sostenía

-nada!- dijo sakura tratando de guardar el papel. Pero el chico fue muy rápido y se lo quito sin hacer ningún ruido. Se puso a leerlo y rio entre dientes

-quien te dio esto eh?-

-n-naruto y hinata-

-naruto? No me agrada mucho el, es muy… inmaduro

Esa fue toda la conversación que tuvo durante clases. Pero eso no la molestaba por que estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y no hablar tanto, puso atención a la lección de orochimaru. Pero no entendía nada de lo que decía y al final de la hora hicieron un examen. Sakura no tenia ni idea de las respuestas y reprobó, y a consecuencia de esto orochimaru se enojo mucho ya que no le gustaba pensar en la idea de tener alumnos incompetentes en su clase.

-sakura, si no pasas el próximo examen te expulsare de la academia-

-QUE?!! Pero es que no entiendo nada de esto!-

-Sasuke tu eres de los mejor de mi clase, serás el entrenador personal de sakura, entendido?-

-y por que tengo que hacerlo?- dijo sasuke con indiferencia

-por que yo lo digo, y mas te vale que le ayudes por que su calificación también te afectara a ti- dijo orochimaru y salió del salón azotando la puerta.

Sasuke miro a sakura y sakura agacho la cabeza y se disculpo

-lo siento, enserio lo siento mucho!-

-tendras que venir todos los días a mi casa-

Gaara se estremeció al pensar en esto, algo no le parecía… era un sentimiento extraño y solo se dejo llevar.

-no te preocupes sasuke, yo la puedo entrenar-

Sasuke sonrio *veo que gaara siente algo por sakura* Ignoro a Gaara y le dijo

-vendras a mi casa todos los días de 5 a 7, entendido?-

-de acuerdo sasuke-

-sasuke?!- pregunto el

-si… tiene algo de malo?-

-si… apartir de este momento me diras sasuke-sama, no sasuke!-

Sakura hiba a hablar cuando…

-Sakura-chan! Como te fue en tu primer clase?! … Veo que te toco junto a Gaara, que bien! Os llevaos bien?-

Sakura creyo que naruto le pregunto esto ultimo a ella pero sus ojos azules no miraban los suyos, miraban los de gaara.

-si naruto, no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo gaara

-que bien! Y puede almorzar con nosotros? Digo… no te molestaría?-

-Has lo que quieras- dijo gaara mientras se levanto y salió del salón

-naruto, por que le pides permiso?- pregunto sakura curiosa

-no es nada sakura-chan – dijo naruto rascándose la cabeza (típico)

-lo que sucede es que la ultima ves que alguien que no fuera amigo de gaara comió con ellos desapareció al día siguiente- dijo sasuke mientras guardaba sus cosas

-e-eso es cierto na-naruto?- pregunto sakura asustada

-bueno.. si, pero parece que gaara aprueba que comas con nosotros!- dijo naruto dándole ánimos

*no puedo creer que alguien como el pueda matar a una persona así de cruelmente, sin ninguna razón..*

-sakura, vas a venir?- naruto dije interrumpiendo los pensamientos de sakura

-si, espérame- sakura termino de guardar sus cosas y se disponía a irse

-te veo hoy a las 5- le susurro sasuke

-hasta luego sasuke-sama – le dijo sakura y se fue con naruto el cual no se dio cuenta de su pequeña conversación

Naruto y Sakura llegaron a la cafetería, las mesas ahí eran muy largas y ellos se dirigían a una de las mesas mas alejadas. Cuando llegaron a la mesa vieron que solo sobraban 2 lugares, uno era para naruto y el otro parecía que estaba para sakura. Sakura sonrió, nunca tuvo mas de 2 amigos a la ves y pensar que iba a estar en un grupo asi de grande la hacia feliz.

-S-siéntate aquí sa-sakura-san -le dijo hinata señalando el asiento junto a ella.

Sakura se sentó y Ino aprovecho la ocasión para presentarle a los que estaban sentados.

-sakura ellos son Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara y Tenten- le dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno.

-mucho gusto- les dijo sakura

-tu estas en el mismo nivel que neji-kun, verdad?- pregunto tenten

-si, creo que si-

-ahora que lo dicen, sasuke será tu entrenador, no es cierto?- le dijo neji

-en serio sakura?! Que suertuda eres!! Y como lograste que fuera tu entrenador?- pregunto ino mientras pensaba como seria si sasuke fuera su entrenador.

-pues digamos que no me fue muy bien en mi primer dia-

-que?! Pero si tu eres muy lista sakura-chan!- decía naruto

-que alguien sea listo no quiere decir que puedan pasar los exámenes de orochimaru, bakka- dijo Shikamaru sakura soltó una pequeña risita.

-sakura donde te va a entrenar sasuke?- pregunto Ino interrumpiendo la conversación

-emm, dijo que en su casa… pero esto no es un internado?-

-lo que sucede es que sasuke viene de una familia prodigio así que el y su hermano no duerman en un dormitorio, duermen en una casa. – le explico Ino que se nota era experta en el tema.

-y donde queda su casa?- pregunto sakura

-esta justo alado de la nuestra- dijo gaara

-entonces ahora resulta que todos son familias prodigiosas? –

-gaara es el kasekague, obviamente tenia que tener un trato especial, es el desino- dijo neji

-y entonces quien duerme en dormitorios?-

-casi todos a excepción de Karin, los uchiha, mi familia y los hyuuga –

-tu familia?-

-si el y sus dos hermanos, temari y kankuro- dijo shikamaru

-y donde vives gaara?- pregunto sakura y gaara la miro, sakura se sonrojo al darse cuenta lo inapropiado que fue preguntar eso, trato de arreglarlo y dijo: -perdón... yo no quería saber donde vives yo quería saber como llegar a la casa de sasuke que esta junto a la tuya.-

-s-si qui-quieres puedes ve-venir con no-nosotros, sakura-san – dijo hinata

-todos ustedes viven juntos?-

-desgraciadamente- dijo gaara pero sakura no entendió su punto así que gaara le explico.

-en el internado solo hay 4 casas, las de las familias importantes que son los uchiha y los hyuuga y la de los importantes que seria mi familia y la del director, pero vivir cerca de la hija del director no es nada agradable, es muy escandalosa.-

-mm ya entiendo-

-y entonces, vendrás con nosotros después de clases?- pregunto neji

-si no soy una molestia…- dijo sakura pero naruto la interrumpió

-sakura-chan eres la persona menos molestia que e conocido en toda mi vida!- dijo naruto y en eso sono la campana

-gracias naruto-

-naruto deja de coquetear con mi sakura, no tiene tiempo que perder-

-que? A que te refieres con TU sakura? Y además yo puedo gastar mi tiempo en lo que YO quiera-

-sakura luego discutiremos eso, ahora tienes que apresurarte por que es la clase de anko y siempre le pone los ejercicios menos pesados a los que llegan primero-

-y tu crees que yo no puedo hacer el entrenamiento normal que hacen todos los demás?!-

-dudo mucho de tu fuerza, es muy probable que te vaya igual que como te fue con orochimaru-

Sakura no tenía con que defenderse ante ese hecho así que se para de su lugar y lo siguió. Todos se quedaron sentados mirando lo que pasaba, Ino y Gaara estaban muy celosos. *Como se atreve sakura a estar tan cerca de sasuke!!* pensaba ino mientras que gaara pensaba en como se sentiría matar a sasuke.. *será lentamente y asi sufrirá mas—no! En que estoy pensando! No me interesa lo que sasuke haga con sakura, no tiene por que interesarme* ***admítelo sientes celos* ***no, yo no puedo sentir! Solo siento odio, odio y nada mas****y que me dices de eso que sientes por la de pelo rosa?*** *CALLATE! Yo no siento nada por sakura, no sentiré nada ni ahora ni nunca. El amor es solo para los débiles*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2 Recap**

Sakura no tenía con que defenderse ante ese hecho así que se para de su lugar y lo siguió. Todos se quedaron sentados mirando lo que pasaba, Ino y Gaara estaban muy celosos. *Como se atreve sakura a estar tan cerca de sasuke!!* pensaba ino mientras que gaara pensaba en como se sentiría matar a sasuke.. *será lentamente y asi sufrirá mas—no! En que estoy pensando! No me interesa lo que sasuke haga con sakura, no tiene por que interesarme* ***admítelo sientes celos* ***no, yo no puedo sentir! Solo siento odio, odio y nada mas****y que me dices de eso que sientes por la de pelo rosa?*** *CALLATE! Yo no siento nada por sakura, no sentiré nada ni ahora ni nunca. El amor es solo para los débiles*

**Capitulo 3**

"Creí que nunca acabarían las clases!" se quejo naruto mientras tomaba su mochila.

"Naruto hoy estuviste toda la tarde en la enfermería, de que te quejas?"

"Gaara, tu estuviste en el equipo de sakura-chan hoy! Y yo no pude por que sasuke-baka me tiro un kunai a la rodilla! De eso me quejo"

*Naruto quería estar en el equipo de sakura? Por que? Que es ella de el?* Gaara se dejo adentrar en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba con naruto hacia la puerta de salida ***Ya te dije que estas celoso* ***No estoy celoso**!* *Si lo estas, hoy no dejaste que ningún kunai se le acercara a sakura en el entrenamiento* ***solo la protegía por que era de nuestro equipo*** *NUNCA proteges a nadie, nunca lo has hecho* ***Y nunca lo hare*** *Lo hiciste hoy* **

"Sakura-chan!!" Grito Naruto para que sakura supiera donde estaban y eso hizo que gaara dejara de discutir con shukaku y pusiera atención a lo que dican

"hola naruto, hola gaara perdón por la tardanza" dijo sakura disculpándose

"Fue mi culpa, me las encontré cuando iba caminando y como no conocía a sakura Ino y hinata me la presentaron"

*Genial ahora también le gusta a kiba* ***Celoso*** *N O E S T O Y C E L O S O * ***entonces por que crees que a kiba le gusta sakura? Nunca dijo nada de eso?*** * … *

"Ya deberíamos irnos, vamos a llegar tarde" dijo neji. Gaara estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de cuando llego neji, y se sorprendió cuando lo escucho junto a el pero nadie se dio cuenta.

Ino, tenten, Shikamaru, kiba y naruto se fueron hacia los dormitorios y Gaara, Neji, Hinata y sakura se dirigían exactamente al otro lado.

"Dile a Temari que se mejore!" Grito shikamaru mientras seguía caminando

"Temari?" pergunto sakura, cuando gaara oyó esto se detuvo y dijo:

"mi hermana grande, se lastimo una pierna"

"y tu hermano?"

"se queda a cuidarla" dijo gaara y empezó a caminar de nuevo, sakura se dio cuenta que estaba muy atrás de ellos y decidió caminar mas rápido para alcanzarlos. En el camino casi no hablaron, de ves en cuando hinata le preguntaba algo a sakura, pero neji y gaara estuvieron callados todo el camino.

"Hemos llegado" dijo neji

"La casa de sasuke es la #4, hasta mañana" dijo gaara mientras entraba a su casa que era la #2

"a-adiós sakura-san, ne-neji y yo vamos a nu-nuestra casa" dijo hinata mientras ella y Neji entraban a la casa #3

La casa 4 estaba justo enfrente de la 1, la cual sakura suponía era la casa de el director y su hija Karin. La oji verde todo la puerta y en poco tiempo el hermano mayor de sasuke abrió

"que quieres?"

"vengo a ver a sasuke"

"que lastima…" Sakura no entendía por que dijo eso, itachi se dio cuenta y explico lo que quería decir

"Como eres nueva eras la única chica en la academia la cual no haya pasado ya por mi hermano, creí que seria divertido saber que sasuke no ha manoseado a absolutamente a todas—"

Sakura le dio una bofetada a itachi y eso lo cayo, su mejilla quedo roja y se escucho el eco del golpe.

"debes de ser muy valiente para atreverte a golpearme… o muy tonta"

"Primero sasuke no es mi novio ni me ha hecho nada ni siento algo por el y segunda tu eres el tonto por haberme hecho enojar!"

"lo siento te hice enojar?" dijo itachi mientras se acercaba a sakura. Itachi la levanto del cuello hasta ponerla a su altura y la puso sobre la pared. La estaba ahorcando y no la dejaba respirar. Se le acerco al oído y le dijo: "tienes suerte de que te deje vivir después de lo que hiciste… pero no creas que todo acaba aquí." La dejo caer y en eso llego sasuke

"Que haces con sakura itachi?"

"nada… solo estábamos hablando"

"vente sakura vamos a mi cuarto" dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para ayudarle a levanarse.

"Gracias sasuke"

"te he dicho que es sasuke-sama"

"lo siento sasuke-sama, no me puedo acostumbrar"

"te tendrás que acostumbrar a eso así como yo me acostumbrare a tener que ayudarte"

Primero Sasuke le enseño la teoría de las técnicas, a perfeccionar los movimientos de las manos y a como ahorrar chacra. Ya era muy noche y sakura estaba muy cansada

"Veo que ya te cansaste, ve a descansar y mañana trataras de realizar las técnicas que te acabo de enseñar, entendido?"

"si sasuke… quiero decir si sasuke-sama gracias!"

Esa noche todo paso muy normal. Gaara discutía con shukaku, Itachi planeaba como hacer pagar a sakura por el golpe que le dio y todos los demás dormían. Y asi paso toda lo noche

"Sakura tienes una carta!" dijo Ino gritando mientras corría por el pasillo de los dormitorios de niñas.

*De quien será?* Se preguntaba sakura

"de quien será sakura?" pregunto tenten

"no lo se… no esperaba recibir nada"

"bueno entonces léela, Temari y yo nos vamos a dar una ducha pero cuando regresemos queremos saber de quien es!" dijo Ino mientras se dirigía a las regaderas con tenten.

Sakura cerro la puerta de su dormitorio, se sentó en el escritorio, abrió la carta y se puso a leerla.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_Lamento Informarle que sus padres han sido capturados el dia de ayer mientras completaban una misión. Todavía no sabemos los detalles pero la mantendremos informada, _

_Nuestras condolencias,_

_Anbu_

Sakura quería llorar, pero ella sabía que sus padres seguían con vida. Sakura no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de decirle a alguien lo que decía la carta, pero sabia que las chicas le iban a preguntar tarde o temprano. La buena noticia para sakura es que a Ino y a Tenten se les había olvidado por completo la existencia de la carta, sakura se sintió aliviada y fue con ellas al desayunador. Por obvias razones sakura no tenia hambre asa que se sirvió cereal pero solo lo movía con la cuchara, no comió nada.

*Sakura no esta comiendo nada* pensaba gaara ***te preocupas mucho por esa niña*** *te digo que no y--*

"Sakura de quien era la carta?" pregunto temari

"si sakura… era de tu n-o-v-i-o?" dijo ino marcando muy claramente la palabra

"sakura-chan tienes novio?!" pregunto naruto, se notaba que no le gustaba la idea

*s-sakura tiene n-novio?!* ***te dije que te preocupas mucho por ella!*** *no es cierto!*

"No… no tengo novio" dijo sakura sin responder las preguntas anteriores

"y entonces de quien era?" pregunto naruto

"era de los anbus de konoha" dijo Shikamaru

"como sabes?" pregunto ino

"cuando te di la carta en la parte de atrás decía claramente… _para sakura haruno de anbu_"

"lo-lo que pasa es que mis papas er-son anbus"

"asi que ustedes son los anbu que nos han estado siguiendo he?" pregunto un tipo en una capa negra con nubes rojas

"asi es, Pain. Nuestra misión es acabar con los miembros de la organicasion akatsuki" decía el señor Haruno mientras trataba de quitarse las cadenas que tenia

"que lastima que no puedan cumplir su misión" dijo konan mientras sonreía con sonrisa maliciosa

"que nos van a hacer?" pregunto la señora haruno asustada *que pasara con sakura?!*

"no se asusten… su muerte será rápida y no sufrirán"

*no puedo dejar a mi hija sola!! No ahora!!* "no por favor!"

"acaso un miembro de los anbu nos esta rogando por su vida?"

"por favor… no hay algo que podamos hacer

"lo siento señora—"

"haruno, señora haruno" lo corrigio la mama de sakura

"como sea, no esta en—" dijo pain pero itachi lo interrumpió

"vamos a discutirlo pain y yo" dijo uno de los mas callados mientras llevaba a Pain afuera

"que crees que haces itachi?!" pregunto Pain

Mientras tanto los señores haruno temblaban al pensar lo que les harian.

"Itachi y yo ya tomamos una decisión, los dejaremos vivir najo una condición"

"lo que sea!" dijo la sra haruno, *lo que sea por sakura*

"queremos la vida de su hija a cambio" dijo Itachi

"que?! Eso nunca! Es mejor que mi hija este con vida a que cualquiera de nosotros dos!"

"creo que me malinterpretaron… no queremos que maten a su hija, queremos a su hija con vida"

"Que le van a hacer?"

"Si su hija se casa con itachi los dejaremos libres y devolveremos el pergamino que robamos"

"NUNCA" dijo la mama de sakura

"aceptamos" dijo el padre de sakura

"NO! Por que aceptas eso? Que no quieres a nuestra hija?"

"Claro que la quiero, pero como anbu de konoha mi deber es cumplir mi misión cueste lo que cueste" Al decir esto la mama de sakura empezó a llorar pues sabia que el tenia razón

"Solo que hay una condición mas" dijo itachi

"y cual es?"

"Sakura no puede saber que esto fue un trato, deberán decirle que fue la decisión de ustedes"

Los padres de sakura aceptaron y los miembros akatsuki los dejaron libres, todos dejaron el cuarto excepto itachi y pain

"Por que no quieres que sakura se entere que fue un trato?"

"por que si ella sabe que se casa conmigo por la vida de sus padres ella aceptaría muy fácilmente, sin embargo si ella cree que sus padres la están obligando solo por que quieren ella creerá que sus padres no la aman y encima tendrá que cargar con las consecuencias"

"y por que quieres casarte con ella?"

*Por que es especial* "Por que la odio"


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura ya había entrado a clase, no pudo poner atención en la lección por pensar en lo que decía la carta. *Daria lo que fuera por poderlos ver de nuevo* pensaba. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que algo le molestaba a sakura y estaba dispuesto a preguntarle que le sucedía cuando se abrió la puerta del salón y entro el Director.

"Necesito que la señorita sakura salga conmigo" le dijo a orochimaru

"Ya lo escuchaste sakura, en la tarde te pondrás al corriente con la ayuda de tu compañero sasuke, entendido?"

"entendido" dijo sakura mientras tomaba sus libros y salía del salón.

El director la guio por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a su oficina. Cuando sakura entro y vio quien estaba ahí tiro sus libros, no podía creer quienes estaban ahí mismo, justo enfrente de ella. La chica empezó a llorar y corrió a abrazar a sus padres.

"Papa! Mama! Donde habían estado? Están bien? Que sucedió?"

"Estamos bien sakura, estamos bien" decía la mama de sakura mientras consolaba a su hija.

"Entonces que les sucedió?" pregunto sakura calmándose y secándose las lagrimas

"Fuimos a una misión para recuperar un pergamino robado, pero conocimos a un chico…"

"un chico?" sakura no entendía *Que tiene que ver un chico en todo esto?*

"déjame explicarte, pero primero, pasa… Itachi" dijo el papa de sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta. Itachi entro y pudo ver claramente como sakura había llorado por que tenia los ojos rojos y se le marcaban las lagrimas, además de por sus obvios movimientos con las manos que hacia al tratar de secar sus lagrimas.

"Conocimos a este chico durante nuestra misión y nos dio el pergamino… así que como agradecimiento le propusimos tu mano, lo cual *desgraciadamente* acepto" dijo su padre

"No" dijo sakura y puso una cara de terror, dio un paso para atrás y movió la cabeza así ambos lados "no!"

"Sakura, tienes que casarte con el, por el honor de la familia haruno" dijo su madre tratando de hacerse la fuerte, mientras pensaba *pobre de mi hija*

"lo se madre… solo que no estoy preparada…"

"lo se, pero la boda no tiene que ser mañana… podemos esperarnos un año o dos…" dijo itachi y le guiño el ojo a sakura.

"No te preocupes por eso itachi, sakura esta lista cuando tu lo estés"

"Muchas gracias señor, pero todavía es muy precipitado… nos podrían dar un tiempo a solas?" dijo Itachi mirando a los adultos. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la oficina

"Que lastima, la pobre de sakura ya no podrá tener ningún novio y hacer su boda ideal como siempre lo deseo" le dijo itachi molestando a sakura

" por que- por que haces esto?"

"yo? Yo no hice nada, fueron tus padres los que lo decidieron. No les importas, solo les importa tener poder y a gente poderosa en su familia, como… yo" dijo itachi mientras se acercaba al rosto de sakura, y cuando termino de hablar sus labios tocaron los de ella, pero sakura se negó y empujo a itachi hacia atrás lo cual solo hizo que itachi la tomara por la nuca haciendo que sus labios se presionaran con mas fuerza sobre los de ella.

"Ya basta itachi!" decía sakura tomando aire

"Que? No te gusta?"

"No!"

"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, ahora eres mía" Dijo por ultimo y salió de la oficina. Le dio las gracias al director y a sus padres haciendo una reverencia. El director entro y le dijo a sakura que siguiera con sus actividades normales, así que sakura tubo que regresar a su salón de clases. Cuando llego la lección ya había terminado, pero siguió a neji, shikamaru y gaara a la cafetería, evitando mirar a itachi.

En la cafetería sakura no comió nada pero nadie lo noto excepto gaara. *por que no come? No puede estar a dieta ya esta muy delgada…. Será anoréxica?* ***déjala, mientras mas flacas mejor*** *No, no es mejor y algo esta mal con ella, yo lo se.*

"Por que no comes nada sakura? Así no tendrás suficiente energía para la clase que viene" *No puedo creer que se lo dije!! Soy un tonto….*

"este…. No tengo hambre, gracias" dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

La hora del almuerzo paso rápido y todos estaban muy emocionados por que ya iba a ser el 14 de febrero, dia del amor y la amistad, así que no le preguntaron mucho a sakura hoy lo cual para ella fue un alivio.

Cuando salieron todos al patio jugaron quemados, era el turno del equipo de sakura que tenia como capitán a gaara contra el equipo de itachi que tenia como capitán a sasuke. Sakura solo miraba a itachi y miles de pensamientos y preguntas se le venían a la cabeza. La chica se empezó a adentrar cada ves mas en sus pensamientos hasta que...

Gaara trato de quemar a sasuke pero este esquivo la pelota, la tomo y la lanzo directo a sakura, sakura estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la pelota iba directa hacia ella y…

"Sakura" Grito gaara para que volteara. Sakura escucho su grito y regreso a la realidad, miro hacia donde estaba el que gritaba y vio la pelota, pero ya era demasiado tarde y le dio justo en el estomago, haciendo que se callera.

"Lo siento sakura, no quería hacerte daño" le dijo sasuke mientras que gaara la ayudaba a levantarse

"Sakura queda descalificada" grito anko.

Sakura se fue a sentar a la banca, no había nadie por que ella era la primera que quemaban. Miro a Itachi una ves mas y el la estaba viendo. Itachi sabia todo lo que había pasado, que habían quemado a sakura por estar distraída y que estaba distraída por pensar en el. Itachi al darse cuenta que sakura había volteado a verlo le quiño el ojo. Sakura se puso roja y miro para el otro lado.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo mas gente se iba a sentar porque los quemaban. Al final solo quedaban los miembros de akastuki, como siempre, y Pain, su líder, levantaba la mano y pedía permiso para que el y sus compañeros se retiraran.

Las clases terminaron y sakura fue con hinata a su casa donde se despidió y fue a la casa de sasuke. Cuando toco el timbre sasuke abrió la puerta, la estaba esperando.

"Pasa sakura" dijo mientras le daba paso

"Gracias Sasuke, y enserio te pido perdón por las molestias"

"No te preocupes, además no son molestias, yo te ayudo por que quiero, tu eres la que viene por obligación. Oye tienes sed?"

*Se nota tanto?!* "Si… un poco"

"Espera aquí, te traeré un baso con agua" dijo sasuke y se fue a la cocina. Cuando sasuke se fue sakura iba a sentarse en la mesa pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio que itachi estaba justo detrás de ella.

"Hola sakura, extrañaba hablar contigo"

"itachi…"

"Ya le dijiste a sasuke lo nuestro? Quiero ver su cara de horror cuando se entere—"

"NO! No puedes decírselo! Ni a el ni a NADIE!" dijo sakura asustada

"ese ´nadie´ suena sospechoso… hay algo que quieras decirme"

"…" sakura miro hacia el otro lado evitando así el contacto visual entre ellos.

"mírame" dijo itachi tomando a sakura de la mandíbula "hay otro?"

"yo… yo no sabia que me hiba a casar… yo tenia una vida de adolecsente normal hasta hace unas horas, Claro que hay otro! Si tan solo yo hubiera sabido—"

"quien es?" pregunto itachi

"no tengo por que decírtelo"

"entonces todos se enteraran de lo que pasa y—"

"gaara"

"que?"

"creo que siento algo por… gaara" dijo sakura y se sonrojo, itachi la soltó y sakura miro hacia el piso "pero… no digas nada, si?"

*me esta pidiendo que le guarde un secreto?!* "Haremos un trato"


	5. Chapter 5

"creo que siento algo por… gaara" dijo sakura y se sonrojo, itachi la soltó y sakura miro hacia el piso "pero… no digas nada, si?"

*me esta pidiendo que le guarde un secreto?!* "Haremos un trato"

Capitulo 5

"Un trato?" Dijo Sakura dudando "Cual?"

"Me obedecerás en todo lo que diga, como una fiel esposa" le dijo itachi

"Sabes… no se por que te empenas con esto del matrimonio"

"solo quiero ser feliz" le dijo sonriendole

"pues yo se que no hay nada en mi que te pueda hacer feliz"

"bueno pero…. Que dices del trato?"

"Solo… solo no me hagas hacer algo vergonzoso, si?"

Itachi rió "En que estas pensando, he?"

Sakura enrojeció y dijo acelerada "no-no, *entonces para que me quiere?* si… acepto el tato"

Itachi sonrió perversamente y en eso llego Sasuke

"Aquí esta tu agua Sakura, vamos a estudiar"

Sasuke le explico a Sakura la lección que dio hoy orochimaru y en eso recordó que todavía no sabia por que se fue

"Por que te fuiste de clase Sakura?"

"Bueno, yo…" dijo Sakura y miro a sus zapatos

"No me quieres decir?"

"si-no! No eso! Lo que sucede es que…"

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mi" le dijo sasuke mientras le daba un abrazo a Sakura

"Sus padres fueron capturados y hoy regresaron" dijo Itachi que los veía recargado en la pared.

Sasuke al darse cuenta que Itachi estaba presente rápidamente dejo de abrazar a Sakura. Después entendió lo que dijo y miro a Sakura. Sakura no sabia que hacer, estaba sorprendida que Itachi no le dijo todo y a la ves triste por recordar lo que había pasado.

"Lo siento Sakura, yo… no tenia idea"

"No te preocupes sasuke, ya paso" dijo Sakura mirando sus zapatos

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio absoluto hasta que itachi interrumpió y dijo:

"Ya es muy tarde, creo que seria mejor que te fueras Sakura"

"Si, tienes razón. Adiós Sasuke-sama" le dijo Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, junto a itachi, le dio también un beso y se despidió. En konoha era muy común saludar y despedirse así y Sakura estaba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que no recordó que no estaba en konoha, se fue sin darse cuenta de su error.

Para la suerte de Sakura ninguno de los dos malinterpreto el beso, pues ya sabían bien de las costumbres de otras ciudades. Pero eso no quiere decir que nada hubiera estado mal pues sasuke, al sentir su apresurado beso de despedida sintió como le temblaba todo el cuerpo, nunca había escuchado latir su corazón tan fuerte como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante, y ahí fue cuando el se dio cuenta… Sakura debia ser suya costara lo que costara. Estaba enamorado por primera ves y no permitiría que nada ni nadie se metiera en su camino.

Itachi por su parte disfrutaba de la vista, su hermano sentado en la mesa pensando en algo que al parecer le intrigaba mucho y haciendo caras. Si itachi no hubiera sido todo un maestro en autocontrol habría muerto de la risa al ver las caras que sasuke hacia mientras pensaba en Sakura, en SU Sakura.

Sakura claro que nunca se entero de nada, ya había llegado a su dormitorio y se disponía a dormir. Pero no pudo debido a los gritos que pegaban las chicas del dormitorio de junto. Decidió acercarse a la pared para escuchar que tanto gritaban. Al parecer las chicas habían hecho una pijamada en la cual podía reconocer muy bien las voces de karin y sus cómplices.

"Y ya te decidiste quien va a ser el afortunado en ir al baile contigo, karin?"

"la verdad no, pensé que tal vez puede ser sasuke" *si es que ese cabron no invita a la zorra con pelo rosa*

"pero sasuke parece muy interesado en la chica nueva y—"

"JA! No me hagas reír!" interrumpió karin "solo lo hace para darme celos, esque últimamente no le he prestado la atención que el quiere que le preste"

Sakura al escuchar esto sonrío, no podía creer que mis popularidad estuviera celosa de ella! *jajaja si tan solo supiera que sasuke no quiere nada mas que mi amistad… bueno no pienso decirle que en realidad el no siente nada por mi –suspiro- supongo que tengo que fingir que no escuche nada si no quiero que las chicas me digan chismosa… bueno tratare de dormir –bostezo- y—BAILE?!!! Escuche que estaban hablando de un baile?!! Oh no, que tal si nadie me invita? Seguro seré la única chica sin pareja y –bostezo- bueno.. me preocupare de eso mañana por la mañana"

Esta noche toda la academia durmió, excepto claro, gaara, pero aunque no durmió por lo menos descanso. Shukaku había decidido no discutir mas con gaara y ahora el tenia su mente toda para el, le encantaba eso.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"

"Ya-ya me levante!" le gritaba sakura furiosa a su teléfono "mushi mushi"

"Sakuraaa-chan"

"na-naruto? Que sucede?" dijo sakura mientras miraba su reloj "NARUTO SON LAS 4 AM!!"

"lo- lo siento sakura-chan, es que es muy urgente" dijo naruto tan rapido que se quedo sin aire respiro un segundo y continuo "manana tengo examen sobre los filosofos griegos!"

"pero naruto eso es muy facil!!! Y ademas.. que tiene que ver esto con ser Ninja? Y por cierto… manana es sabado, no teneos clases tontio" dijo sakura y luego se rio

"lo que sucede es que es de mi clase de ingles… mis padres tienen planes diferentes para mi futuro que los que yo tengo, me entiendes, no?"

"si claro ya entendi" sakura bostezo " bueno entonces empesemos… te voy a decir la frase en ingles y tu me diras quien la dijo, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo sakura-chan, muchas gracias"

"to do is to be"

"SINATRA!"

"naruto…" suspiro, naruto estaba perdido "esta ves esfuerzate mas, to be is to do"

"ese si es Sinatra!!"

"NO NARUTO es plato PLA-TO no Sinatra o lo que sea, quien demonios es?!"

"ya sabes sakura, el de… do be do be do"

Asi paso sakura toda la madrugada hasta que amanecio, se despedio de naruto y tomo una ducha de agua claiente, al pareser las chicas de la pijamada de anoche no se habian levantado aun… todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Gaara habia terminado de arreglarse. Despues de haber tenido toda una noche solo para el, sin Shukaku invadiendo sus pensamientos, ni narutos preguntando por el examen (gaara desconecto su telefono toda la noche y por eso naruto tubo que llamar a sakura) habia decidido invitar a sakura al baile, pensaba hacerlo hoy mismo *si no se lo pregunto ahora seguro el uchiha se lo pedira* se dijo gaara para darse animos, salio de su casa, se dirigia hacia el edificio principal donde tomaba su primera clase. Sabia que hiba a ser el primero en llegar, no le importaba.

Siempre era el primero y estaba solo un buen tiempo en el salon hasta que todos los demas llegaban en grupos. *por que siempre estan con alguien? No pueden ir solos del dormitorio a el salon? Acaso tendrian miedo? No miedo de que… de mi? Probablemente…no, no es eso, es la soledad.* Y si lo que sucedia era que ninguno de ellos disfrutaba de la soledad, ni siquiera akatsuki que siempre anda en pares.

*parece, chico, que no eres el unico que si disfruta estar solo..* gaara le hiba a preguntar a Shukaku a que se referia pero en eso la vio. Estaba sentada en una banca, con su mochila y estaba dibujando algo.

"Hola sakura, que haces aquí tan temprano?" sakura cuando lo eschuco se sorprendio y cerro su cuaderno de dibujo de golpe.

"Gaara! Me asustaste!"

"lo siento.. no fue mi intención… te importa si me siento?"

" no, no, claro que no" dijo sakura mientras hacia su mochila a un lado.

"Itachi! Sabes que se supone que no debemos de separanos de nuestra pareja!"

"y tu sabes, deidara, que yo prefiero estar solo"

"entonces por que te uniste a akatsuki?! Deberas no te entiendo!"

Pero Itachi ya no estaba….

Itachi estaba caminando afuera del edificio principal, cuando vio a sakura sentada. Se estaba acercando para saludarla cuando vio a alguien mas, gaara. Gaara la saludo y se sento junto a ella y empezaron a hablar. *será mejor que me acerque para escuchar*

"por eso… quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

*quien se cree para--*

"me encantaria gaara" dijo sakura interrumpiendo el pensamiento de itachi

*no, sakura solo puede ser MI pareja de baile!* pensaba itachi enojado

"me temo, gaara, que sakura no puede"

"si? Y por que no?" Gaara de un minuto a otro ya habia perdido su buen humor

"pues por que ira al baile conmigo, no es asi sakura?"

"pero itachi, yo…"

"nada de peros!" le dijo itachi con una mirada asesina, sakura solo asintió, pero esto solo hizo que gaara se enfureciera

"no le hables asi a sakura"

"no? Por que no?" Itachi se estaba divirtiendo…

"no tienes derecho" dijo gaara entre dientes

"en realidad tengo todo el derecho del mundo, ya que sakura es mi…"

"para itachi!" dijo sakura con lagrimas en los ojos "prometiste que… me prometiste que no se lo dirias a nadie!"

"lo se mi amor, pero creo que si quieres tanto a gaara como dices… el deberia de saber, no lo crees?"

"saber que?! Sakura de que esta hablando itachi?"

"lo que sucede es que…"

"sakura es mi prometda"


	6. Chapter 6

"saber que?! Sakura de que esta hablando itachi?"

"lo que sucede es que…" Sakura no sabia como continuar, no sabia que decirle

"sakura es mi prometda" dijo itachi finalmente

**Capitulo 6**

"pro- prometida? " gaara no lo podía creer *pero si apenas tiene 16!*

"si, PROMETIDA" dijo Itachi marcando claramente la ultima palabra

"porque no me dijiste, sakura? "

"gaara, yo… yo no sabia nada de esto y--"

"como q no sabias? Sakura yo—"

"mis padres arreglaron mi matrimonio! " dijo sakura tratando de controlar su voz, pero su vos sonaba temblorosa. Queria llorar, pero no quería que la vieran asi que se cubrió con sus dos manos el rostro. "apenas ayer me entere y…"

Gaara estaba serio, se acerco a sakura y antes de que ella terminara de hablar el la abrazó. Sakura al sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella se solto llorando.

"por que no querías decirme, sakura? "

"por que yo… yo no quería decirle a nadie y- TU TAMPOCO LE PUEDES DECIR A NADIE!! Entiendes? No se lo que pasara cuando los demás los sepan"

"Sakura, yo no dire nada. Lo prometo"

"bueno…" dijo itachi interrumpiendo su abrazo "creo que ahora que sabes la verdad dejaras que mi prometida y yo vayamos al baile juntos, no es asi?"

*supongo que haci tiene que ser..* ***NO!! Es TU chica asi que dile algo!!*** ya basta! Ella no es mi chica y nunca lo será!* **grrrrr maldito itachi…* **"…."

Itachi sonrio, siempre le había gustado ganar, siempre ganaba todos sus desafíos y este no era la excepción.

"Itachi…" dijo sakura rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho, itachi casi se había olvidado por completo que ella estaba ahi "por favor, dejame ir al baile con gaara!"

*QUEEEEE????* pensaron itachi y gaara ***Chico creo que ella quiere ser TU chica tanto como tu y-"**

"No, quiero que mi prometida y yo bailemos. Ademas no quiero que te sigas llevando con los otros chicos, de acuerdo? En especial con el" dijo señalando a gaara

"No me importa lo que digas, rompiste tu parte del trato en no decirle a nadie yo romperé la mia"

"entonces tu decides sakura, o vas al baile con el y todo el instituto se entera de nuestro compromiso o vas al baile conmigo"

Sakura pensó que lo mejor seria ir al baile con Itachi y olvidar lo que había pasado pero era demasiado orgullosa como para retractar su palabra asi que decidió ir al baile con gaara.

"Ire al baile con gaara, tus haz lo que quieras" le dijo seria, tomo del bazo a gaara y los dos se fueron juntos

"estas segura de esto, sakura? No quiero que por mi culpa te metas en problemas"

"descuida gaara, además… en que problemas me podría meter?"

"itachi tiene muchas admiradoras… lo sabes, verdad?"

"jajaja si lo se.. pero no creo q me hagan nada" dijo sakura haciendo una pausa esperando a que gaara contestara algo, pero el se quedo serio asi que continuo "o si?"

"no lo se sakura, solo que ten cuidado"

"lo tendre gaara" dijo sakura mientras habría la puerta de su salón se sento en su escritorio junto a gaara y empezo a acomodar sus libros.

Ya habían llegado todos los estudiantes, solo faltaba que llegara el profesor, sasuke, karin y…. itachi. En eso se abrió la puerta, era un profesor de la coordinación.

"lamento informarles que orochimaru-sensei tubo una compicacion y no les podrá dar clases, pero aunque no tengan profesor tienen extrictamente prohibido salir del aula hasta que su clase haya terminado, entendido?" el profesor cerro la puerta antes de escuchar una respuesta y apenas se fue todos empezaron a platicar.

"que extraño, no crees?" le pregunto el pelirrojo a sakura

"pero es mejor que tener clases con el, no? Ósea es que la verdad esta medio loc—"

sakura fue interrumpida al sonido de una puerta abierta. Todos los alumnos voltearon y vieron a Itachi sosteniendo un gran ramo de rosas. El mayor de los uchiha se acerco a sakura, se arrodillo junto a su escritorio y se las dio fingiendo un gran amor por ella.

"ita-itachi? Que estas haciendo?" decía sakura susurrando para que nadie la oyera, pero todos la oian perfectamente, habían dejado de hablar y solo ponían atención a lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora.

"No sakura, ya no quiero ocultar lo nuestro" dijo Itachi mirándola a los ojos. Las personas ahí empezaron a murmuran entre ellas cuando escuchar esto pero se callaron apenas itachi volvió a hablar "Quiero decirle a todos que eres mia, no puedo soportar la mirada de otros chicos en ti" dijo mirando a gaara.

Sakura no sabia que decir, sentía miles de ojos puestos en ella, escuchaba sus murmullos, todos parecían muy sorprendidos excepto los de las capas, y esto no la ayudaba en nada.

"Itachi… yo" A sakura le temblaba la vos, Itachi la solencio con un tierno beso. Todos en el aula estaban conmovidos por el acto de itchi (excepto akatsuki) y también excepto gaara que sabia que todo lo que itachi estaba haciendo era una simple actuación.

En ese instante las preguntas empezaron.

"Son novios?"

"Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?"

"por que querían guardarlo en secreto?"

"donde esta sasuke, itachi?"

Itachi les respondió con una sonrisa "No, sakura y yo no somos novios. Ella es mi prometida y planeamos casarnos en unos años. Y respecto a sasuke… esta en casa de Karin ayudándola a "estudiar" "

Todos se quedaron en shock, no por lo de sasuke por que era normal, sino por el compromiso de sakura e itachi. En ese instante sono el timbre.

*Genial* pensó sakura sarcásticamente ***deberías de alegrarte que ya no tienes que pasar mas tiempo en este aula* **le dijo su inner *si pero apenas salgan los demás empezaran a esparcir rumores por todo el instituto*

Todos salieron muy rápido, al parecer tenían prisa por contar la noticia. Sakura se quedo un poco mas para acomodar sus libros y gaara la espero.

"lo siento sakura, todo esto fue mi culpa"

"claro q no gaara, fue culpa de Itachi"

"mia? Yo te lo adverti mi amor"

Sakura se enojo al escuchar su nuevo apodo "no t atrevas a llamarme asi"

"o sino que?" le dijo itachi al oído

"o sino te las veras conmigo" le dijo gaara en tono amenazante

"me gustaría ver eso" le dijo itahi invitándolo a pelear con el

"no soy tonto itachi, tendremos la pelea, pero en otro lugar y después de clases, entendido?"

"gaara! No puedes pelear con el!"

"por que no, sakura? Temes que le pase algo a tu primer amor?"

"primer amor?" dijo gaara confundido, volteo hacia sakura y le pregunto "es eso verdad?"

*No esto no puede estar pasándome* ***yo te lo había dicho, chico, ella muere por nosotros*** *…* ***y que le piensas decir?*** *que yo no siento nada por ella, obio* ***QUE??!!***


End file.
